lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Laini/Main article
Laini is a female galago. When Badili the leopard is forced out of his territory, he takes up residence in the galagos' tree. Laini and her fellow galagos come to the Lion Guard for help, and Kion agrees to drive off the leopard. With the help of the Lion Guard, Badili is able to take back his own territory, and Laini and her friends return home. Appearance Laini is small and plush, with light brown fur and pink paws. Her tail, underbelly, and the backsides of her legs are creamy in color, while her eyes are ringed with white. Her eyes are of a burnt orange. Personality Laini is skittish and easily frightened. She trusts the Lion Guard completely and often relies on their strength to protect her. Information ''The Lion Guard'' "The Search for Utamu" Laini and two of her friends are hanging perilously from a tree branch in Ndefu Grove when their cries reach the Lion Guard. Just before the three galagos fall from the tree, Fuli swoops in to save them. After the rescue, they cling to her back, kneading her fur, and Bunga must pry them off. "The Trouble With Galagos" While the Lion Guard is lounging at Hakuna Matata Falls, Laini and her fellow galagos rush up to them, yelling for help. When questioned by Beshte, Laini explains that a ferocious leopard has taken over their tree. Kion resolves to drive the leopard away, but before the team can leave, Ono announces that Shingo the giraffe has gotten stuck in an acacia tree. Though Laini begs Kion to chase off the leopard first, Kion tells her that Shingo must be freed. Laini and her fellow galagos remain at the falls until they are frightened away by Pumbaa's flatulence. They then meet up with the Lion Guard, who explain that it had simply been Pumbaa and that the galagos are in no danger. As the team leaves to drive off the leopard, Laini insists that they accompany them, and Kion patiently agrees. Once there, Laini and her friends are continually frightened by the leopard, Badili, who unknowingly scares them with his sharp claws and teeth. Kion explains this to Badili and tells him that he must return home. Badili complies, and Laini is allowed to enter her home once more. The next day, the galagos rush up to the Lion Guard in Embamba Canyon and inform them that Badili has returned. This time, the Lion Guard teaches Badili to stand up for himself, so the leopard no longer has to use another animal's territory. Shortly after Badili leaves, Laini comes to the Lion Guard for help, crying that someone else is now in her tree. The Lion Guard follows her to the tree, where they find Bunga asleep in its branches. Upon waking, Bunga draws Laini into a hug, and Laini declares that perhaps Badili had not been so bad after all. Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Television Characters